


Just an Average Day

by Brumeier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: story-works, Epistolary, Established Relationship, M/M, day-to-day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Day-to-day life in Atlantis via the intranet message boards and online schedules.





	Just an Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the story_works [A Day in the Life Challenge](https://story-works.livejournal.com/43152.html).

**Week Four, Day Three Schedule**  
**Offworld Team Rotation**

AR-1, Team Leader Col. Sheppard  
Personnel: Dr. McKay, Diplomat Emmagan, Spec. Dex, Dr. Parrish (temp)  
Dest. Coord.: PK7-985 _(solaris beans, coffee-equivalent?)_  
Departure Time: 1030 AST  
Est Return Time: 1630 AST 

_* Parrish has basic firearm quals, keep a close eye on him._

* * *

AR-2, Team Leader Lt. Bates  
Personnel: Sgt. Akino, Sgt. Benavides, WO Standish, Dr. Obasanjo  
Dest. Coord.: stand down 

_Firearm quals, ~~clearance tower 4 floors 5-10~~ , assist Sci Dept with fire cleanup_

* * *

AR-3, Team Leader Maj. Lorne  
Personnel: Capt. Stevens, Lt. Coughlin, Sgt. Walker, Sgt. Reed  
Dest. Coord.: stand down 

_Lorne to cover Col. Sheppard, rest of team to conduct survival training for Sci staff (see Dr. Zelenka for schedule)_

* * *

AR-4, Team Leader Maj. Teldy  
Personnel: Capt. Vega, Lt. Torres, Sgt. Mehra, Dr. Porter  
Dest. Coord.: MT4-730 _(harvest assist for Melorans)_  
Departure Time: 0900 AST  
Return Time: 0900 AST following day 

_Note: review rules for harvest festival participation (ref Dr. Biro's slideshow)_

* * *

AR-5, Team Leader Lt. Stackhouse  
Personnel: Capt. Markham, Lt. Cadman, WO Amato, ~~Dr. Corrigan~~ , Dr. Slinn  
Dest. Coord.: MR4-387 _(trade med supplies for goat things)_  
Departure Time: 1315 AST, 'jumper 6  
Return Time: 1715 AST 

_Corrigan off roster (twisted ankle)_  
_Note: cargo area of 'jumper to be completely hosed out and cleaned upon return_

* * *

AR-6, Team Leader Maj. Teller  
Personnel: Sgt. Cushman, Sgt. Meijer, Cpl. Miles, Dr. Silverman  
Dest. Coord.: stand down 

_Six month medical review and physical fitness quals_

* * *

AR-7, Team Leader Lt. Asiago  
Personnel: WO Andrews, Sgt. Baskin, Cpl. Negron, Dr. Tanaka  
Dest. Coord.: Athosian mainland settlement  
Departure Time: 0830 AST, 'jumper 4  
Return Time: 1700 AST 

_Assist with building repairs, clearing trees, etc._

*o*o*o*

**Notice on the Atlantis Intranet Message Board**

Science Department Bi-Annual Quiz Bowl sign-ups are open now through Sunday. See your department head if you're interested. Please note that Dr. McKay has been banned from both participating _and_ judging this round, so you're encouraged to sign up.

*o*o*o*

**Week Four, Day Three Mess Schedule**

Breakfast, 0600-1000 

Scrambled eggs  
Belgian waffles  
Bacon (local)  
Oatmeal  
Blueberry muffins  
Fresh fruit (local)  
Cold cereal  
Toast 

Lunch, 1000-1400 

Hot turkey open-faced sandwiches  
Vegetarian quiche  
Cold sandwiches  
Green salad (local)  
Pudding cups 

Dinner, 1600-1900 

Pot roast (local)  
Roasted vegetables (local)  
Vegetarian lasagna  
Soup of the Day (French onion)  
Chocolate cake  
Fresh fruit (local) in cream 

_The Mess is open around the clock for coffee, tea, and an assortment of cookies and locally sourced fruit._

*o*o*o*

**Laundry Rotations**

Day One: Science, Group A  
Day Two: Technicians  
Day Three: Military, Group A  
Day Four: Medical  
Day Five: Civilians, Group A  
Day Six: Science, Group B  
Day Seven: Civilians, Group B  
Day Eight: Military, Group B 

Reminder: Use only pre-approved detergents in the ultrasonic washers. We have regular and sensitive skin versions available for use.

*o*o*o*

**Notice on the Atlantis Intranet Message Board**

Please be advised that the weekly Mensa meeting has been rescheduled for Day Five this week, at 1830 AST in the Conference Room. No, dessert will not be provided. This isn't an AA meeting. If anyone is interesting in joining Mensa (you know who you are!) please message me, or see me after the meeting. MRM

*o*o*o*

**Screening Auditorium, Lower Level**

Movies shown daily at 1200, 1500, 1800 and 2100 AST. Popcorn and soda are available, and you're also welcome to bring your own food. Every attendee is required to clean their row after the movie is over. 

Week Four Schedule 

Day 1: Witness  
Day 2: El Violin  
Day 3: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire  
Day 4: Le Grand Voyage  
Day 5: The Treasure of the Sierra Madre  
Day 6: Casino Royale  
Day 7: Finding Nemo  
Day 8: Mädchen, Mädchen 

_Note: Week Five we will be showing a Hitchcock movie marathon. The schedule will be posted shortly._

*o*o*o*

**Notice on the Atlantis Intranet Message Board**

The following classes still have room if you haven't signed up yet: 

Beginner Ballet (Instructor: Dr. Catia Petrikov)  
Bantos Rods (Instructor: Teyla Emmagan)  
Satedan Kickboxing (Instructor: Ronon Dex)  
Weight Training (Instructor: Sgt. Brett Daniels)  
Yoga (Instructor: Dr. Miko Kusanagi)  
Zumba (Instructor: Amelia Banks) 

Click the link below for complete class descriptions, schedules, and to sign up.

*o*o*o*

**Cancellation Notice**

Due to the fire in Chem Lab 2, the vodka tasting will be postponed until a new still can be set up. Instead, there will be a ruus wine and cheese party in the Tower 2 common room. 

Let's hope Dr. Anderson's eyebrows grow back soon.

*o*o*o*

**Notice on the Atlantis Intranet Message Board**

LOST: One package of red bean mochi. I don't know who took this from my desk, but if you return it uneaten I will not destroy you. MK

*o*o*o*

**Volunteers Wanted!**

Looking for volunteers to staff a committee that will be responsible for setting up a cultural fair. The goal is to have a chance to celebrate the different cultures represented by members of this expedition, as well as some of the local cultures. A list of trusted allies will be provided, and Halling of the Athosians has already agreed to be part of the planning. A list of countries represented by the expedition can also be provided upon request. 

Click the link below to sign up.

*o*o*o*

**Notice on the Atlantis Intranet Message Board**

 _LOST: One package of red bean mochi. I don't know who took this from my desk, but if you return it uneaten I will not destroy you. MK_

What is that? The weird paste stuff with the rice? Why would anyone want that? MRM

*o*o*o*

**Waste Treatment Maintenance Schedule, Week Four**

Cpl. Hunt  
Dr. Manikas  
~~Dr. Sellas~~  
DR. ANDERSON!!

NOTE: Stop complaining about being on this rotation. Everyone has to take their turn, it's not a punishment. Whining to Col. Sheppard won't help you.

*o*o*o*

**Notice on the Atlantis Intranet Message Board**

 _LOST: One package of red bean mochi. I don't know who took this from my desk, but if you return it uneaten I will not destroy you. MK_

_What is that? The weird paste stuff with the rice? Why would anyone want that? MRM_

Methinks you doth protest too much. ::winking emoji:: JS

*o*o*o*

**Athosian Exchange Program, Week Four**

Science Department: Basic meteorology and Athosian weather prediction 

Military Division: Hand-to-hand combat and Athosian fighting techniques 

Medical Division: Treating infections and Athosian poultices 

KP Staff: Cakes 

Various: Practical fabric crafts

*o*o*o*

**Notice on the Atlantis Intranet Message Board**

 _LOST: One package of red bean mochi. I don't know who took this from my desk, but if you return it uneaten I will not destroy you. MK_

_What is that? The weird paste stuff with the rice? Why would anyone want that? MRM_

_Methinks you doth protest too much. ::smile emoji:: JS_

The mochi has been returned. Destruction averted. MK

*o*o*o*

**Notice on the Atlantis Intranet Message Board**

Stargazing and storytelling out on the Control Tower balcony at 2200 AST. Bring your own blanket. Hot chocolate will be provided.

*o*o*o*

**Private Messaging System**

JS: You want to do some stargazing? 

MRM: What, out with the rest of the rabble? No thanks. 

JS: How about my private balcony? 

MRM: … 

MRM: You got hot chocolate? 

JS: Whole thermos full. 

MRM: I'm on my way. 

JS: ::smile emoji::

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** This wasn't my original plan for this challenge, but with the deadline looming larger I was determined to do _something_. And then this happened. LOL! Thanks so much to nagi_schwarz for her encouragement when I thought I was going too far out in left field.


End file.
